


Names

by Dragonfire13



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where people get the name of their soulmate on their wrists when they're 18, at the time they were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Johnny Storm is 17 years old almost 18 in three minutes. His fast asleep, one leg pushed out over the edge of the bed, one arm hooked under his pillow, while he slightly drooled onto said pillow. He is the perfect picture of being fast asleep, that is until three minutes later a sharp pain shots onto his right wrist, jolting him fast awake. Scrambling up like his going to get attacked Johnny felt his body start to tip before with a  **thud** he was laying on his back, blanket twisting around his legs, looking up at the ceiling with an annoyed look on his face.

Grabbing the side of his bed he hauled himself up into a sitting position before lifting his left hand and letting a small flame appear on it. Turning his right arm over he looked down and blinked in silent surprise as he found a name written in small, neat, cursive reading  _Peter Benjamin Parker_. "That sounds like a nerd name... Oh god my soul mate's a nerd isn't he?" Around the name hung small streaks of white spider webbing, which made Johnny wonder if his soulmate had a thing for spiders. Glancing at the clock he wrinkled his nose at seeing the time that read 4:28 am, and stood gathering his blanket, before dropping back into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Johnny sat at the table the next morning, eating breakfast and barley remembering the whole soulmate name thing on his wrist. "Happy Birthday Johnny!" Sue said as she came up behind him and rubbed his hair with her hand. Johnny let out a whine and throw a hand up waving his hand around. "Whose name did you get Flame brain?" Ben asked making Johnny remember that yeah he did have a name on his wrist.

Turning his wrist over he stared at it for a moment before saying "Peter. Peter Parker." Johnny's lips turned up into a smile just at saying the guy's name, and he couldn't help, but be excited waiting for his soulmate.

"If you like Johnny I could make a program to find all the Peter Parker's in New York that are around your age limit." Reed suggested from where he sat typing away on his phone. Johnny quickly decided that Reed was in trouble with his sister, or wanted Johnny to do something. Johnny thought on the idea for a moment though, and finally decided he wanted to figure it out on his own. "Thanks, but no thanks Reed. I want to find him myself."

"Well I expect to be the first one you tell." Sue said as she sat in the chair next to Reed. Johnny nodded in agreement.

* * *

Peter Parker is 17 almost 18, and fast asleep. His sleeping like the dead, and nothing short of an alien invasion was going to wake him up, or so he thought. He had just gotten back from a rough patrol a couple hours ago, and after being thrown around like a rag doll by The Lizard he didn't want to move ever again. He was hidden under a pile of blankets, with one arm hooked around his pillow, face smashed against it. He didn't expect the sharp pain that shot through his wrist. He woke up confused and grabbed onto his bed, being careful of not falling out and looked around for an attacker.

Finding none he blinked confused before looking down at his wrist wondering if he had hit something in his sleep, but then remembered that his spidey sense would have told woken him and told him. Glancing at the clock he saw it read 6:34 am and let out a groan of how early it was. Moving his hand to grab the blanket, he winced at the pain and moved to instead grab his phone. Clicking the flashlight on he let out a soft hiss of pain at the light before looking at his right wrist. Written in messy black letters was the name  _Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm_ small red, orange, and yellow flames wrapped around the name.

"Please don't be a psychopath who likes to set things on fire. Knowing my luck that's exactly what you're going to be though." Peter said to himself before flicking the flashlight off and falling back onto his bed to sleep. His last thought was  _I'm 18 now._

* * *

Peter mostly forgot about the name on his wrist when he woke up, and got dressed for school. He didn't remember it after he showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, talked with Aunt May who wished him a happy birthday and made him pancakes for breakfast. He forgot about it during school, and even more forgot about it as he did what a spider does best and such. He didn't really remember it until he was dropping onto his bed exhausted, like usual after patrol. He had lifted his hand up to rub his face when it caught his attention. "Oh... Right." Peter thought before standing and moving to drop himself into his chair, before turning his computer on. "Lets see if I can find you Johnny... Do you go by Johnny or Jon? Or even Jonathan?" Peter asked while looking at his wrist even though he didn't expect an answer back.

Clicking onto Google, he typed in the name and waited to see what would pop up. Pictures of different men appeared in front of him, but one blonde that had a hand on fire, with just a couple letters on his wrist showing caught Peter's attention. "No. No way." Peter mumbled as he clicked on the link and watched as it took him to a soulmate finding website. He blinked a little surprise at how.. Valentines Day the website cover was, as he scrolled down past the Cupid wearing a dumper, and hoped to good that he would never see an actual person wear something like that. 

He paused though as he found himself staring at a very shirtless, very half wet Johnny Storm with steam coming up off of him.  _Scroll past it Spidey, scroll past it._ Peter thought allowing himself another moment to stare before going past it and about 20 other pictures of a half naked Johnny Storm, before he finally found what he was looking for. It was a clear picture of Johnny's wrist with the name Peter Benjamin Parker written on it in Peter's handwriting. "Well at least your not a psychopath." Peter said as he scrolled up a bit to get a better look at the face that belonged to the name on his wrist.

"Now what?"

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Johnny was really thinking about getting Reed to make that program he had offed a couple years ago. The blonde was sitting on the roof of the Baxter Building, looking at the name on his wrist, a small wave of sadness washing over him, before it turned into frustration at once again not being able to find his soulmate. He had showed his wrist off every chance he got and every chance that a Peter called and met with him, made him more and more disappointed. Half of the ones he met had written his name with sharpie freaking sharpie on their skin. He shook his head, before letting out a cry of surprise and almost falling off the roof when a hand landed on his shoulder. Flames shot up around him and a voice hissed "Watch it, Flame Brain!"

Turning he saw Spider-man standing there, before the red and blue hero sat himself alongside Johnny. "What's got you down Torch Head?" Spider-man asked as he stretched his right hand out, slowly moving his wrist around trying to see if any of the spandex got melted. Johnny watched for a moment before saying "It's been 2 years Spidey, shouldn't I have found my soulmate by now? I mean come on, I've spoken to like every Peter in and out of New York! There can't be that many left!"

Spider-man stayed silent for a moment watching Johnny before saying "What if you've already met him, you just don't know it?"

"What." Johnny couldn't help, but deadpan as he stared at Spider-man.

"I mean what if his a hero like you, and you've met him and stuff."

"I-I would  _know_ , you don't, you don't just not tell your soulmate this even if your a hero! I mean come on what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Your soulmate's villains attack, and kidnap you, then use you as bait for the other hero so that they can kill him."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Kind of." Spider-man answered.

"..Why haven't you ever shown me your wrist?" Johnny asked after a couple minutes of silence. Spider-man just answered with a shrug, his left hand rubbing on his right wrist as he got lost into his own thoughts, his eyes watching Johnny from behind his mask. "What if you've unknowingly knew your soulmate for a couple years now, and that they've been hiding it from you because I-HE thought that it was for the best, would you be angry?"

"Well, yeah! I mean come on were does he have the right to choose weather or not it would be for the best?" Johnny said throwing his arms up, and climbing to his feet. "I mean come on, can't he see I've been trying to be patient, but it hurts when more and more people that I know keep finding their soulmates and I've found  _nothing_. No offence Spidey your my best friend and stuff, but it's not like-.." Johnny broke off as he saw how Spider-man had tensed when Johnny had started yelling and moving around. Spidey's left hand was gripping his right wrist tightly as if trying to hide the name even more.  _Why's Web Head so tense? It's not like his my soulmate.... Wait... Superhero, known him for years, never shown me his soulmate's name on his wrist although I showed him mine the first time we hung out..._ _I need to see his wrist._ Johnny quickly decided body relaxing for a moment as he sighed before he shot forward tackling Spider-man onto the roof.

Peter let out a yelp of surprise, as his spidey sense went off, just barley a second before Johnny tackled him. He had found that his spidey sense didn't really work on Johnny, it only worked when Johnny was actually attacking him. "Hey! Get off!" Peter yelled as he tried to gently push Johnny off, he didn't want to hurt him. The scent of burning spandex hit his nose, and his eyes widened as he realized that Johnny's was trying to burn his glove off to see his the name on his wrist. He bulked up, managing to dislodge Johnny before rolling over.

Fingers managed to grab onto the part of the glove that wasn't burnt off and all Peter could do was listen as a ripping sound filled the air, before his hand and wrist could be seen. "Turn your wrist over." Johnny found himself ordering as he sat up, and stared at Spider-man's wrist. Spider-man paused for a moment, already knowing that he could leave and that Johnny wouldn't be able to stop him. Peter knew New York and its hiding spots better then anyone. 

But he didn't move to leave, didn't shot webbing at Johnny and tell him to fuck off, no. Instead he slowly, turned his wrist over allowing Johnny to see his own name spelled out in his handwriting with small flames wrapped around it. "I-you.. Wow." Johnny found himself saying as his eyes stared at it, he had moments earlier thought they were soulmates, but really _seeing_ it change so much."

Peter shifted uncomfortably and found the need to run and hide hit him. He dared not move though, already deciding that he deserved whatever Johnny throw at him for hiding the fact that they were soulmates from the day they met. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Johnny asked as he climbed to his feet, and stood in front of Peter arms crossing.

"I was scared, I guess. I mean you know what happened to my parents, Uncle Ben and Gwen. I didn't want that to happen to you to."

"Pete, I'm a superhero that can't and won't happen to me anytime soon."

"You don't know that! Every time I get close to someone they almost always  _die_ , become a villain, or something else!"

"Hey! We've known each other for 2 years and I haven't died, or turned into a villain or anything!"

"Yet."

"Okay we all have to die at someone point, but that won't be anytime soon. Want to know why?" Johnny asked, while stepping closer to Peter, his left hand going to grab onto Peter's right, and tugging him just a little closer. "Because not only do I have the scariest sister in the world, who if I died would drag me back and kill me herself. I  _also_ have a genius soulmate, who although apparently is an idiot at times, can't be left behind. I can't leave him all alone in this world without seeing my handsome face every day." 

Peter couldn't help the snort that escaped from him before he sighing and taking his and back to slowly lift up his mask, letting Johnny see his face for the first time. "My name's Peter. Peter Parker."

Johnny paused for a moment before reaching out a hand and shaking Peter's while saying "Johnny. Johnny Storm, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Like wise, though I should worn you, I am very awkward, and shy without my mask."

"I don't mind." Johnny found himself saying a smile worming it's way onto his face, and saw a matching one on Peter's. "Do you want to meet my family or stay up here a little longer?"

"I've already met Sue, Reed and Ben."

"No you've met them as Spider-man,  _not_ as Peter Parker."

"Uh huh. How about we just stay here for a couple more minutes. Though not going to lie, I thought you would have tried to set me on fire when I finally told you."

"Still thinking about doing that. Just a little bit." Johnny told him as both sat themselves back onto the roof, Peter finding himself leaning against Johnny. Mask back on covering his eyes, just encase someone who can fly goes past. Peter closed his eyes for once relaxing and ignoring everything else, he did need to tell Aunt May and Matt that they were right though, telling Johnny might be the best thing that his done.

"Hey, Peter." Johnny said shrugging a but because he  _knows_ Spidey fell asleep on him.

"Wha?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Peter felt himself squeak out, before all sounds died in his throat as lips pressed against his. Peter could feel the fireworks that went off in his head, as he moved to grab and drag Johnny closer.  _Best thing ever_. Peter thought lips turning up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after working on this for like 2 months it's done!:D


End file.
